Guardian Angel
by Tancong
Summary: On a rescue mission to escort crucial members of a team from a hostile zone, Genji meets a familiar face once more as they embark on a dangerous escape with enemies on all sides. A gency/emergenji based story.


Lightning lit up the dark skies of the night, glinting off the nearby surfaces and structures on the ground. One of these glints found itself rather dull however, its surface not quite as clean as its companions. As the dark robotic figure bent over to retrieve the object, blood dripped down from it, falling onto the ground next to the body that it had made home to a few moments ago. The figure tucked in away, an act of concealing his presence and also with thoughts of recycling the item. After all, a weapon which had proven itself worthy of the kill can be put back to use again. There was no need to be wasteful, not when there were still so many targets to be taken care of.

Genji stood up straight and observed his surrounding before continuing on his path silently. He was in no rush to get to his destination after all, and so he took a moment to consider hiding the body from others. However, chances were that they wouldn't find it at this time in the night anyhow. Even if they had patrols, chances are the patrol wouldn't live long enough to make the discovery nor live to tell the tale. He was here on a mission of course, just another one in his long career with Overwatch. For the purpose of stealth, he was equipped with his Carbon Fiber armor tonight. While he rather liked its color scheme and design, he couldn't help but recall that Angela preferred either his normal or Chrome look herself. Now of course, Mercy would have no hesitation in telling him that she had no preference as long as it made his job easier and kept him safe, but for the moments when she was Angela, he knew that she preferred the white colors on him. Then again, it wasn't as if she was one to complain regardless of what he chose, most of the designs came from her after all.

Another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, its glint catching another shuriken in its flight. Even with that warning from the sky, the thunder that followed it was accompanied by the thud of the now lifeless body of yet another enemy. Genji picked up the shuriken and tucked it away once again, not even bothering to check for his surrounding anymore. After all, he was at the mission objective. To spend time to hide the body was a high risk and time-consuming operation that was totally unneeded. If enemies were to come by now, he would have to engage them regardless. He could only hope that he did not have to deal with that. With a jump, he leaped toward a nearby wall and hopped off its surface, jumping once more in midair before grabbing onto the railing of the balcony of the 5th floor apartment, smoothly vaulting himself over it. The blinds on the windows were closed and the lights were off, giving no signs of life in the area. He knocked on the door gently, glancing around and below him. He had made the maneuver in an attempt to not make too much sound that may alert anyone walking around of his position. He was here on a Rescue and Escort mission after all, giving away the location of the hideout too early could make a rather terrible mess.

In the next moment, Genji heard the door open and turned his head to look at the person behind it, only to be pulled in by an arm around his waist. His eyes widened in surprise as the door closed soundlessly behind him, his night visor not yet activated to see who was in the completely dark room. In the next moment, he found a gentle hand on the side of his head that expertly opened his faceplate and a soft pair of lips meeting his own, giving him all the answers that he needed. They were like that for a few moments before the two parted, with Angela giving him a soft smile that he knew was there but still couldn't quite see in the dark. She tapped him on the nose playfully before lowering his faceplate once more, muttering softly, "What took you so long."

Genji could only smile quietly under his visor, watching as she walked off to another room within the apartment to undoubtedly inform the other members of the team that it was safe to come out. Of course she would be able to hear him approaching and send the others to hide, regardless of how stealthy he had been. And of course she knew that it was him that knocked in that fashion. Yet it was surprising to find her so assertively pulling him inside, he had not expected her to be able to pull off that maneuver so easily and calmly. Yet there she was, surprising him once more. That woman was always full of surprises, regardless of whatever situation they might be in. Yet in the end, there was no mistaking the feeling of her hand on him nor the feeling of her lips against his. Those were things that he would never get tired of experiencing.

Once she returned though, Mercy was in full operational attitude. Her Valkyrie suit was packed away along with her staff, seeing as both were shining bright examples of what not to use during a night mission. Of course, she did have a Cobalt version of her armor for the same reason that she had designed one for him, unfortunately she did not bring it tonight. It was not one of his favorite designs though he supposed, seeing as his top two were her Imp and Verdant Valkyrie suit. He had not told her that though of course, he felt too awkward to admit such a thing. In any case, it was back to focusing on the mission. It was quite refreshing to be see her safe and playful as always, but the mission always comes first. There was no room for distraction and the little bit of time they had spent alone just then was more than enough for them. Genji quickly counted the number of members there and nodded to himself, finding that they were all accounted for as given to him from the mission brief. He quickly went through the plan; they were to follow an alternate exit down the side of the building. He was to clear the path far ahead of the main group and allow them to pass through safely. Far ahead was an unspecific range of course, considering that he had to cover both the area behind, around, and in front of the group. However, he had no doubt that it would work out well in the end. After all, why else would they send him here.

Within minutes he had the area surrounding the apartment complex cleared of hostiles, returning to inform Mercy that she could begin their escort back to the transport ship that was approaching in the nearby field. With that and a small encouraging smile from her, Genji left once more, this time carving a path in front of him toward the field. A strike of his dagger followed by accurate shurikens thrown at surrounding targets, Genji made quick work of his enemies long before a single body hit the ground to alert the other. Enemy communications began to dwindle and became virtually eliminated as its members first became confused about the whereabout of their attack, then turned to complete silence to eliminate their trace in fear of being the next target. They all thought that they could always shout a warning of their location when attacked, but each time the team commander with the radio always found a dagger impeding his windpipe as they helplessly watched their team drop to the floor one by one before they too do the same.

* * *

Soon enough, Genji arrived at the airfield as the transport touched the ground. He conferred with the pilot for a quick moment before heading back to check on the team. It took him a while, which was a good thing seeing as it was their goal to be stealthy in their path. It was a tough task to keep a group of 15 so well hidden, but Mercy did it just fine. They were still quite a way from the airfield though close enough to be more relieved at the situation. Small chatter picked up and Mercy moved close enough to give Genji's hand a small squeeze and a smile before letting him return to his task. Even with all his hate and tension for these escort missions and the ominous atmosphere that came with such a high risk decisions, especially ones in the middle of the night, he couldn't help but smile a bit and feel the weight of these worries fade away with her small loving gestures toward him.

This pleasant mood was soon dispelled as they heard the quickly approaching footsteps from behind them. In moments, a half circle was formed behind the group by a group of mercenaries armed with assault rifles. They loaded their guns and raised them up threateningly, causing the escort group to freeze in surprise. Mercy quickly glanced at Genji, who stood in a rather calm and almost bored stance between them and their attackers. He simply waved his hand and told her to keep moving, to which she hesitated but quickly complied, pushing the others to go.

Two of the enemies turned their rifles past the strange unmoving cyborg, opening fire at the retreating figures. They only wanted to injure them as a warning, however they soon found that their bullets made home to a much different location. With a flash of the man's blade, the bullets returned to their owners with a sharp ringing sound of bouncing off steel, instantly taking down the two original shooters and another two of their friends. The others paused and back off for a moment in surprise at the turn of events, unable to believe what they had just seen. They watched as their easy prey turned the corner, now choosing to instead completely surround the strange figure. There was no doubt in their minds that this was the easiest course of action. After all, he couldn't very well use the same trick twice.

Genji sighed and shook his head as the circle completed, not even bothering to look around him. His visor dimmed as he said calmly, "Mi o sutete mo, myōri wa sutezu." The men around him paused, looking at one another wondering what he was talking about. In that moment, Genji leaped high into the air, catching them off guard and unable to fire nor aim for a moment. As he descended, those who saw the sight would have sworn to have seen a green dragon flew down toward the earth, accompanied by the words, "Ryūjin no ken o kurae!"

Genji never touched the ground as he quickly dashed around in a semi-circle, cutting down half of the men there with a single sweep of his blade. He stopped and quickly turned 100 degrees, slicing through another man on the other side of the circle even as gunfire erupted past his back aimed at his after image to strike another target on accident. With one man left standing, Genji rushed forward, sweeping his blade in front of his from his right to left side, striking a bullet out of midair in anticipation. The man could only stare helplessly at the merciless face of the cyborg as his rifle struggled to spit out another bullet, only to find the figure disappearing behind him and the darkness greeting him soon after. With that, the battle was over with an overwhelming victory for the solo ninja.

Genji closed his eyes, holding the sword up vertically in front of him with his left hand on its blade as if to honor its contribution to his victory before returning it to its sheath in a smooth motion. His back to the direction of the airfield, Genji surveyed the messy scene in front of him passively before scanning the perimeter. In the next moment, his eyes widened as he heard a sound from behind him, turning around quickly as he deployed his shurikens between his fingers on his right hand and pulling out his dagger with his left. However, both were rendered useless as the figure struck his face and cracking his faceplate open slightly as the two flew toward the ground, pinning his arms to the ground uselessly the man's knees landed on them. As Genji fell on his back with the man on top of him, he glared down the length of the rifle that was pointed at his face. The man smirked as he said, "This is for my team, you omnic bastard." Genji gritted his teeth but stared death in its face. To think that he messed up here, so close to victory and so close to being home. He gave a small fearless smile, willing himself to show no fear. Even if all he could think of was Angela and all the memories they have had, and the thought of never being able to remember it all even if he somehow lived one more, he knew that he could not give this killer any satisfaction. Not when it was all because of his dumb mistake.

In the next moment, Genji heard a crack as the man's head was struck sideway from behind. His eyes widened as he watched the man's aim moved away from his head and the sight of a pistol appearing from behind the man. Another crack followed, this time with blood raining down and blocking what was left of Genji's vision as it splattered over the parts of the visor that he could still see through. In the next moment, the world around him was dark and silent before the weight fell from his body. He heard a soft pant and someone approaching him. He struggled to push himself up from his back after the shock of landing on the ground, only to find a gentle arm wrap around him and helping him up into a sitting position. A shaking hand fumbled at the side his face before his faceplate opened with some resistance. He blinked at the sudden change of lighting before his eyes focused on the worried face of the angel that he had grown to love. She looked him over frantically, finally sighing in relief to find no injury as she met his eyes once more. She caressed his face lovingly with her hand before leaning in to kiss him deeply.

After what felt like an eternity, their lips parted and their breathed calmed as they felt their heart synced to each other once more. Angela stood up, giving him a hand to do the same. They held each other in their arms as they smiled at each other in the light of the moon that had finally pushed past the dark clouds. They stood there without speaking for a few moments before Genji coughed and smiled at her.

"It would appear that you've rescued me again, doctor Ziegler." Angela giggled at being greeted by the familiar line and comment, covering her lips slightly before smiling back at him. "Of course my dear Genji, I'll always be here for you." Genji shook his head. After all, he was already so indebted to her. He was supposed to protect her and make sure that she was safe during her mission. And yet here he was, being the one who needed rescue from death once more. Just for once, he wished that he could be the one to surprise her pleasantly in this relationship. Alas, it was a dream for another day he supposed.

"Tell me, how did you get here without us knowing? Not that I'm complaining of course." Angela pondered for a moment before he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes as she smiled playfully at him before saying, "Mmm, I learned that from your brother." To this response, Genji could only blink disbelievingly at her before letting out a loud sigh and shaking his head in resignation even as she grinned self-satisfactorily to herself. She laughed cheerfully for a moment at his reaction before reaching up to close his faceplate again, inspecting the damage from him being hit by the butt of the rifle from the earlier confrontation for a moment. Noting the details of it with a small nod to herself, Angela look at him again and broke out of his embrace, still grasping his hand tightly as she began to walk toward the plane. Genji followed faithfully, folding on to her hand gently and lovingly as he followed her every step and admired every last inch of her as she led the way. From every angle, there was only really one description that came to his mind as he gazed at her now.

She was truly an angel. His guardian angel.


End file.
